


Давай без фокусов

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Kinks, M/M, Spanking, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Написано по читательской заявке: Брок Рамлоу, Зимний Солдат и догонялки на выживание.После Озарения или Лагоса Рамлоу отловлен и оставлен в доме суперов. Без чипов, браслетов, ключи в прихожей – хочешь, беги, но Зимний посчитает это прямым приглашением играть в догонялки и тащить обратно настолько аккуратно, насколько захочет. Darkсуперы, игнорирующие, что на людей охотиться нельзя (в идеале, Брок сбежит). Или нормальные герои, салочками и стрессовой ситуацией занимающие Брока, чтобы не влез в очередное дерьмо, пока они ищут способ перетянуть его на правильную сторону.Нет нон-кону, пыткам, омегаверсу.Заявка исполнена не дословно
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 137





	Давай без фокусов

_И так до тех пор, пока ты не понял, что прелесть охотника в жертве,_  
_а жертва и есть охотник._

_Ночные Снайперы_

Зимний явно халтурил, и первым делом, едва придя в себя, Брок возмутился до глубины души: руки были связаны спереди, ноги – только в лодыжках, а во рту не обнаружилось даже самого завалящего кляпа, только неприятно распухший до совершенно неприличных размеров язык. Брок попробовал его высунуть и облизать пересохшие губы, не преуспел и попробовал еще раз: сомнительный трюк удался ему только с третьей попытки, да и тогда не принес ровным счетом никакого облегчения.

Брок с трудом подавил тяжелый страдальческий вздох и кое-как потянулся, морщась от неприятного покалывания в затекших мышцах: в последнее время жизнь что-то совсем его не баловала.

– Твою ж мать, – не слишком разборчиво и предусмотрительно тихо выплюнул он, и в следующую же секунду его перетряхнуло, подбросило и долбануло о крышку багажника. А насчет того, что он находился в багажнике, у Брока сомнений не возникало: здесь было тесно, темно, а еще воняло и трясло, как в барабане личной стиральной машины сатаны. Отжим до последней капли крови: проверено и одобрено парой сотен особо буйных грешников и Броком Рамлоу, который лучше бы подох и попал в ад, чем вот это вот все.

Откуда-то спереди доносилась музыка, что свидетельствовало об отвратительной шумоизоляции, и крышка на каждой колдоебине дребезжала как ненормальная. Брок страдальчески вздохнул. Еще раз. Зимний либо терял хватку, либо намеренно проявлял чудовищное неуважение, и черт его знает, что было хуже. С одной стороны, Броку вот вообще никак не улыбалось еще хер знает сколько путешествовать с прижатыми к груди коленями и на жестком резиновом коврике. С другой, Зимний, этот отмороженный псих, мог и на машину не размениваться, а перекинуть Брока через сидение своего огроменного монстробайка и так и покатить в Нью-Йорк. Едва ли к их триумфальному возвращению в Башню от морды Брока, собравшей по дороге всю пыль, мелкие камни и особенно славные кочки, осталось бы хоть что-то. А морда Броку была пока нужна. Морду свою Брок любил вообще-то.

Так что тесный багажник… Что ж, пожалуй, тесный багажник был не так и плох. Брок, в конце концов, не был совсем уж зажравшимся ублюдком.

Машина резко сбавила скорость, вошла в крутой поворот и, проехав еще ярдов двести, завизжала тормозами: Брока при этом сначала мотнуло назад, потом вперед, потом снова приложило башкой о крышку. И еще чуть-чуть помотало бонусом. На лбу после такого грозила вспухнуть немаленькая шишка. В довесок к этому сзади, где-то в районе затылка начала растекаться нудная тупая боль. Возможно, подумал Брок, он все-таки был тем еще зажравшимся ублюдком. По крайней мере, багажник начинал ему надоедать.

Что ж, хотя бы Брок понемногу приходил в себя после отключки и возвращался в давно уже ставшее привычным состояние острого недовольства окружающей действительностью.

Хлопнула водительская дверца, послышались голоса: кто-то сказал что-то на испанском, Зимний ответил с чудовищным акцентом, и Брок почему-то страшно на него за это обозлился: уж кто-кто, а он так точно слышал, как эта зараза трепалась на паре заданий на испанском, немецком и русском как на своем родном. Раздался задорный смех. Через какое-то время голоса начали удаляться, а потом и вовсе стихли.

Заправка, подумал Брок. Или мотель. Хотя заправка более вероятна: в щель под крышей проникал солнечный свет, да и Зимний мог гнать тачку сорок часов без продыху. Проверено опытным путем. Сорока часов с тех пор, как Зимний выловил его в дрянном пабе на границе Венесуэлы, выебал в не менее дрянном мотеле и нашпиговал какой-то дрянью, пройти ну никак не могло. Задница, по крайней мере, саднила так, будто и пары часов с тех славных пор не минуло, а, значит, мотель отпадал. Оставалась заправка. Будто в подтверждении его мыслей снаружи отчетливо потянуло бензином.

Место от укола в основании шеи страшно чесалось, и Брок, кое-как извернувшись в замкнутом пространстве, попытался потереться о него подбородком и удовлетворенно засопел, когда ему это удалось. Потом глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, поднес руки поближе к лицу, вцепился зубами в веревку и на пробу потянул. Веревка была не слишком толстой, жесткой и так сразу не поддалась, и Брок обнаружил странное, напрочь сейчас неуместное ощущение удовлетворения, угнездившееся вдруг где-то внизу живота: ну, хоть узлы Зимний по-прежнему вязал на славу, крепкие, тугие и... Так. Ладно. Стояк наверняка был побочкой от той психотропной дряни, которой Зимний его вырубил, с ним можно будет разобраться позже.

Со стояком то есть.

С Зимним Брок разбираться в ближайшее время не собирался, чур его. От Зимнего Брок собирался драпать, и чем быстрее, дальше и качественней – тем лучше.

Ничем хорошим такая поездка в багажнике не могла закончиться по определению.

Были уже прецеденты – вспомнить тошно.

* * *

Началось все, понятное дело, с Гидры.

Точнее с того, как она, большая, страшная и многоголовая, хорошо так получила по своим вашингтонским щам капитанским щитом. Проект Озарение провалился – и «провалился» тут вполне себе в прямом смысле имеется в виду, знаете ли, хелликэрриеры навернулись с небес красиво и со знатными звуковыми эффектами, – Брока взяли тепленьким, и, вжатый мордой в пол, он уже успел распланировать, как его сначала упекут куда подальше, потом переведут за хорошее поведение в место поприличней, а еще потом, когда пыль уляжется, он даст деру и осядет где-нибудь в Старом Свете на лазурном берегу, и только и будет, что болтать ногами в приливе и пить как не в себя. Вариант был неплохой, даже отличный: соломенная шляпа, закрывающая лицо от солнца, шлепки, натирающие между большим и указательным пальцами, и тонны уродливых, гавайских, свободных рубах. Красивые, жаркие девочки и мальчики под боком. Выпивка, опять же – все эти зонтики и по три трубочки в каждом бокале. Вариант был что надо, правда, вот только Брок кое-чего не учел. А именно: того, что Зимний Солдат, ныне оправданный по всем статьям и облизанный со всех сторон Баки Барнс, вертел Капитаном Америкой, как только хотел, а у Капитана Америки был собственный супергеройский бойз-бэнд с рыжей дьяволицей Романофф на подтанцовке. И теперь Брок был в жопе. В глубокой и беспросветной жопе.

В настолько глубокой и настолько беспросветной, что прямо пиздец.

Брок ненавидел Нью-Йорк, и они приволокли его на сраный Манхэттен.

Брок ненавидел Мстителей со всей этой психологией хороших парней, и они заперли его в сраной Мстительской Башне.

Брок ненавидел Зимнего, который Зимним и остался, и разве что Роджерсу своему строил невинные глазки, и хлопал длинными ресницам, и красиво, напоказ страдал, и они сдали Брока на его сраные поруки.

Может, это была жажда мести, может, стокгольмский синдром с тех чудных времен, когда они проворачивали одну за другой совместные операции, может, еще что. Как бы ни было, Зимний захотел его себе: со всеми потрохами и насовсем. И сказал как-то хрипло, тихо и многообещающе:

– Попытаешься удрать, и я тебя из-под земли достану, командир, – и Брок разулыбался ему во все зубы, хотя живот уже тогда крутило от тревоги и предчувствия скорого пиздеца:

– Вызов принят, сладкая тыковка.

Куда смотрел Роджерс с его извечным человеколюбием и «давайте перевоспитаем и эту тварь дрожащую тоже», было непонятно. Точнее, нет. Как раз это среди прочего Броку было понятнее многого.

Роджерс смотрел куда угодно, но только не в их сторону. Человеколюбие он явно отложил до лучших времен или, может, тварь дрожащую для перевоспитания нашел посговорчивей. На Брока Роджерсу явно было плевать с высокой колокольни, а Зимнего он воспринимал не иначе, как огромного и безобидного щенка лабрадора или любимое розовощекое дитятко. Чем бы, как известно, оно не тешилось. Хоть бы и врагов идейных с особой жестокостью в жопу ебало.

А оно и ебало – как отбойным молотком, ей-богу: этими своими металлическими пальцами, толстенным членом и вертким длинным языком.

Самым кошмарным, думал Брок, было то, что они не нацепили на него ни маячка хитровыебанного, ни ошейника, ни наручников: беги, сладкий, куда и когда вздумается, но вот твой старый приятель Зимний, и он у нас пиздец как любит стрельбу по движущимся мишеням. Из тебя почти наверняка получится преотличнейшая. Брок думал, что это вряд ли, мишенью ему быть не хотелось. Но еще Брок знал, что надо рискнуть: ему было ради чего. Соломенная шляпа, солнце над головой и никаких супергероев в пределах досягаемости. Оно определенного того стоило.

Брок попытался.

В первый раз он даже до первого этажа Башни не добрался – был перехвачен Старком и возвращен в комнаты Зимнего тихо и почти мирно. Во второй повезло доехать до Квинса и даже усесться в какой-то пригородный, битком набитый поезд – тогда-то Брок впервые и прочувствовал на себе все прелести путешествий в багажнике, карательной ебли во все дыры и никогда не сходящих с бедер и предплечий синяков. Зимний мог его и на цепь посадить, но ему, отмороженному ублюдку, нравилось играть в кошки-мышки.

А Броку нравилось думать, что еще не все проебано.

В третий и пока последний раз все шло просто отлично ровно до вчерашнего дня: Брок умудрился затихариться в Бруклине на пару дней, раздобыть немного денег и рвануть в Техас, а оттуда, на перекладных, добрался сначала до Мексики, а потом и вовсе до Венесуэлы. Азарт будоражил кровь, гнал адреналин по венам, и только этим Брок и жил: жрать и спать в эти две недели перепадало нечасто, а если и перепадало, то так чудовищно мало, что лучше бы и вовсе не.

В Венесуэле Брок залег на дно, почти на границе с Гайаной: ему нужно было время, чтобы понемногу, не вызывая подозрений никаких вездесущих искусственных интеллектов, вытянуть достаточно денег со старых гидровских счетов. Денег требовалось прилично: хотя бы на новые документы, билеты на самолет и на первое время. А там – привет, Старый Свет и бухло.

Привет, свобода.

Брок слишком расслабился, слишком надолго позволил себе выпасть из состояния напряженного, азартного полутранса, и оказалось вместо этого – ну, разумеется – привет, Зимний. Не стоило его недооценивать. Или переоценивать себя. Одно наложилось на другое, и вышло, как известно, боком.

Зимний, дрянь такая, был умным, вертким и настырным. И так же, как Брок знал его как облупленного по совместным миссиям, Зимний как облупленного знал Брока. Все явки, и все пароли, и даже излюбленную привычку стрелять с правой руки, подкладывая под запястье предплечье левой – для устойчивости. Зимний почти нагнал его в Техасе, и пулевое в плече еще не до конца зажило, но в тот раз Броку повезло поймать шуструю попутку, а потом трижды за два часа сменить тачку.

Еще была не слишком желанная встреча в грузовом порту Барранкильи: они с Зимним знатно поваляли друг друга между огромными контейнерами, но и тогда Броку подфартило. Разборки местных латинос стали отличным прикрытием, удалось улизнуть с минимальными потерями: выбитым плечом – спасибо, хоть не тем, которое простреленное – и растянутым голеностопом. А если кто-то и стуканул тамошней псевдо-мафии, что в городе появился опасно выглядящий патлатый чужак в костюме как с неудавшейся БДСМ-вечеринки, к которому стоит присмотреться (а смотреть в таких случаях, как известно, лучше кулаками, чем глазами), так это были проблемы исключительно вышеупомянутого чужака. Никак не Брока.

Два дня форы оказались ему очень кстати.

В Венесуэле Брок планировал задержаться на какие-то лишние сутки: его, по сути, сгубила жадность – захотелось дождаться застрявший где-то перевод с подставного, псевдо-благотворительного счета. Последние три дня были благостными, спокойными до зудящей в мозжечке неясной тревоги, и Брок позволил себе перевести дух. Было уже за полночь и довольно прохладно, и он сидел в местном, успевшим полюбиться баре, и потягивал абсолютно никчемную Маргариту, и флиртовал с девочкой-барменом, когда на плечи опустилась тяжеленная рука. И обожгла голую кожу над воротником футболки холодным металлом.

Брок даже дернуться не успел: Зимний нарисовался сбоку, притерся вплотную, и в следующую секунду в правый бок уперлось что-то, подозрительно похожее на дуло пистолета. Брок облизнулся, напрягся, но проверять точность своей догадки не стал. Страхом окатило всего и сразу, от макушки до самых пяток: ледяным таким, липким страхом. Кольнуло между лопаток острым, запоздалым предчувствием. Захотелось заорать – громко так, во всю глотку.

Вот же ж блядство.

– Привет, детка, – промурлыкал Зимний и, подмигнув девчонке за стойкой, наклонился и нежно поцеловал Брока в щеку. На нем была легкая джинсовая куртка поверх белой майки, волосы были убраны в высокий пучок, а на лбу кокетливо красовались очки-авиаторы, но даже в таком, гражданском виде Зимний не внушал доверия. Скорее пугал: скупыми движениями, в которых чувствовалась военная выправка, хищным оскалом и холодным, быстрым взглядом, уже обшарившим помещение сверху донизу. Девчонка, виновато глянув на Брока, поспешно отвела глаза. Работая в одном из самых криминальных районов города, она, скорее всего, на раз вычисляла парней вроде Зимнего, пусть и пониже классом: опасных и с пушкой, которую не видно из-за барной стойкой, но наверняка же знаешь, что она есть. У Зимнего была. Брок повел плечами, до сих пор придавленными металлической лапищей, и Зимний тихо-тихо шикнул на него. А потом ткнулся носом Броку в висок и глубоко втянул запах, и в этом не было ничего нормального или хотя бы человеческого. Зимний был зверем. Зверем, который его загнал: людное место, и так тесно, что не развернуться и даже не рыпнуться за собственным оружием. От ощущения озлобленного бессилия засосало под ложечкой, Брок напрягся всем телом и вздернул верхнюю губу.

И тут же почувствовал, как ствол пистолета двинулся ниже, нырнул под подол футболки и крепко прижался дулом под нижним ребром. Брок рефлекторно втянул живот. Вдоль позвоночника, от шеи и до копчика скатилась волна мурашек.

– Ты-ыковка, – протянул Брок кисло, повернул голову и подставил плотно сжатые губы под короткий поцелуй, – не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро.

– Сюрприз, – тут же разулыбался Зимний и сильнее надавил стволом. – Я заплачу за твою выпивку, что скажешь?

– Прости, красавчик. Не заинтересован.

Его заинтересованность, понятное дело, волновала Зимнего в последнюю очередь, и уже через полминуты на барную стойку легла стодолларовая купюра: за коктейли, и причиненное беспокойство, и еще на чай.

Брока передернуло. Оглушающая, обжигающая нутро, в нем поднялась яростная волна такой силы, что с трудом удалось сдержаться и не устроить потасовку прямо на месте, наплевав на все.

– Заберем твое шмотье и домой.

Из бара они вышли почти спокойно и так же спокойно добрались до крохотной комнатенки в двух кварталах выше по улице, которую Брок снимал за наличные последние четыре дня. Возможно, все дело было в металлической руке Зимнего, по-прежнему лежащей у Брока на плечах. Или в пистолете, по-прежнему прижатом к ребрам Брока.

Возможно, Броку и дальше следовало вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Возможно – нет, даже «скорее всего», – слать Зимнего нахуй, как только удалось урвать себе чуть личного пространства, было плохой идей. Как и выбивать из его рук проклятущую пушку, и тянуться за своей, и собирать что собой, что Зимним, все острые углы – кровать, тумбочка, хлипкий рабочий стол. Целиться локтем под ребра и кулаком – в висок. Возможно, лучше было сорваться в баре, или на улице, или где угодно, где у Зимнего не было бы преимущества крохотного мотельного номера и где он не подмял бы Брока, матерящегося, шипящего как рассерженная кошка и дышащего тяжело и с хрипами, в неполные пять минут.

Возможно, тогда бы после недолгой, но славной, яростной потасовки Брок не закончил вечер так, как закончил: поставленным на колени, со стянутыми за спиной ремнем запястьями, с живой рукой Зимнего в волосах, с силой оттягивающей за короткие пряди назад.

И – со стволом девяносто второй беретты между разбитых губ.

Супер. Просто супер.

Ярость, все еще клекочущая, бурлящая внутри, как не до конца погашенная известь, жгла глотку, бесила и выводила, но Зимний был пиздецки зол, и кровь из рассеченной брови заливала правую половину его лица, и палец металлической руки на взведенном курке подрагивал как в предвкушении. Нехорошо так подрагивал. Кровь на губах ощущалась неприятно. Брок облизнулся бы, если бы сраная пушка не таранила его рот. Зимний криво ухмыльнулся – одной только половиной рта.

У него стояло.

Брок видел внушительный бугор в джинсах и расширившиеся зрачки, слышал сбитое рваное дыхание, дублирующее его собственное ровно с той же заполошной частотой. Их обоих распалила драка. К тому же Зимний был больным ублюдком.

– Больной ублюдок, – неразборчиво прохрипел Брок, дернув неудобно вывернутыми руками, и Зимний будто только этого и ждал. Ствол тут же толкнулся глубже, холодный, твердый и жесткий, прижал крепко язык, окончательно лишая возможности говорить. Брок рефлекторно попытался сглотнуть и рассерженно рыкнул, когда Зимний потянул его за волосы, вынуждая сильнее запрокинуть голову.

Пришлось подчиниться.

И у Брока – у Брока, блядь, встало на это тоже. Встало даже крепче, чем стояло во время драки. Крепче, чем стояло в баре, когда холодный металл пистолета впервые коснулся обнаженной кожи под футболкой.

У Брока, да, был пунктик, что на больных, что на ублюдков. Не сосчитать, сколько раз у него, еще в Гидре, на совместных операциях вставало от одного того, как Зимний держал винтовку: легко и играючи. Аккуратно, почти нежно, как возлюбленную девицу в ее первый раз. Зимний с ней даже разговаривал временами, ворковал на своем отмороженном языке и так мягко спускал курок, что неловко становилось. Пули буквально пели, ложась четко вдоль выбранной траектории, и на каждую разлетевшуюся, как гнилой фрукт, вражескую голову, у Зимнего была припасена жуткая, едва различимая полуулыбка с претензией на психопатские псевдо-нежности. Брок на все сто был уверен, что никто из отряда, кроме него, не умел ее замечать.

Собранная по индивидуальному заказу и стоившая совершенно неприличных денег, винтовка была любимицей Зимнего, но и другим оружием он не брезговал, и особенно – в ближнем бою. Ножи, гранаты, ручной пулемет, случайно схваченная с кухонного стола чеснокодавилка – Зимний, кажется, умел обращаться со всем на свете. Пистолеты ложились ему в каждую руку как влитые и по щелчку переставали быть пистолетами, а становились продолжением и без того смертоносного, по какой-то причине принимаемого за человека механизма. Зимний стрелял с обеих рук одинаково хорошо. Брок стирал ладони как подросток на это, а еще на то, как едва мог зафиксировать у себя в сознании ту секунду, которой Зимнему хватало на замену магазина. Отточенные, скупые, четко выверенные движения крепких рук, и… О, Брок часто фантазировал об этих пальцах, лежащих на курке. В общих душевых фантазировал, у себя дома под одеялом, в спальнике на миссии. Много где, короче, и много о чем.

Но совершенно точно Брок не фантазировал о том, как через несколько лет окажется по другую сторону прицела. Ладно бы хоть винтовки: умереть, конечно, было бы обидно, но зато все произошло бы максимально быстро и безболезненно. Будучи в Гидре, Брок сам не раз шутил про то, что у Зимнего легкая рука. Дошутился. Оказаться стоящим на коленях с пистолетом во рту было унизительно. Оказаться на коленях, с пистолетом во рту и со стояком в штанах было вдвое хуже.

Непередаваемые ощущения.

– Тыковка мне больше нравилась, – дернул углом губ Зимний. Он сделал крохотный шаг вперед, встал совсем вплотную, глянул на Брока сверху вниз, растрепанный после драки, с ссадиной на скуле, потеками размазанной крови и весь взведенный, все равно что тот курок, который он любовно поглаживал подушечкой указательного пальца. Броку даже глаза скашивать не нужно было, эту привычку Зимнего он знал и так.

Оружейная смазка на языке горчила, почти перебивая вкус металла и крови. Зимний медленно потянул ствол назад, вынул почти полностью и – хорошо, что Брок разучился радоваться раньше времени – снова загнал так глубоко, как только смог. Спусковая скоба неприятно смяла нижнюю губу, вдавив ее в зубы.

– По-домашнему так звучало, знаешь.

Зимний нахмурился и – повернул пистолет на девяносто градусов, чтобы могло войти глубже. Оно и вошло. Брок вздрогнул – засаднили углы растянутых губ – и почувствовал, как по подбородку потекла слюна. А потом коснулся языком металлического пальца Зимнего, лежащего на спусковом крючке. Металл металлу оказался рознь, контрастом ударило по всем рецепторам сразу. Брок застонал, когда Зимний покачал пистолетом из стороны в сторону, как будто пытаясь поуютнее устроить ствол у Брока на языке, а потом потянул его на себя, на этот раз полностью вынимая изо рта.

– Не закрывай, – предупредил Зимний, и с громким стуком схлопнуть челюсти Броку захотелось аккурат после этой фразы, но он сдержался. Зубы были ему дороги. Брок предпочитал видеть их у себя во рту, а не на замызганном ковре.

От пистолета к его нижней губе протянулась тонкая нитка слюны, и Зимний отер ствол о его щеку, прежде чем ткнуть его Броку под подбородок. Брок шумно сглотнул, когда, коснувшись кадыка, ствол скользнул ниже, в треугольный вырез футболки, оттянул его вниз, после чего лениво двинулся обратно, наверх. Вдоволь наигравшись с его шеей, Зимний вернулся к губам. Дуло коснулось верхней, прошлось по контуру приоткрытого рта и неглубоко толкнулось внутрь. Очередной разведотряд мурашек протопал где-то в районе копчика, Брока перетряхнуло, и, повинуясь тяжелому, жаркому взгляду Зимнего, он плотно сомкнул губы, обвел языком ствол, потрогал мушку и скользнул самым кончиком в круглое отверстие.

Интересно, подумал Брок, целуя ствол, отсюда ли вышла пуля, полторы недели назад насквозь прошившая ему плечо?

Наверняка.

Брок прикрыл глаза и взял глубже, наделся ртом до самой спусковой скобы, заворчал недовольно, когда не получилось пропустить дальше.

Зимний выдохнул резко и коротко.

– Во-от так, детка, да, – выдавил он хрипло, – такой хороший.

На «ненавижу», даже смазанное и невнятное, Брока уже не хватило, потому что Зимний, наконец, перестал размениваться на трепотню и эту психопатскую прелюдию и выебал его рот чертовой пушкой – длинными, размашистыми, грубыми толчками. А потом перегнул через подлокотник древнего, сомнительной чистоты дивана, стянул джинсы до середины бедра, помассировал пальцами живой руки дырку и приставил к ней влажное от слюны дуло. И выпорол, чтоб его, металлической ладонью, стоило Броку зажаться и не пустить.

Брок заорал во всю глотку, как только услышал звук – звонкий, крепкий хлопок. Жалящей, острой болью обожгло с опозданием в несколько секунд: вспыхнуло на ягодицах отпечатком ладони, запульсировало в такт бешено заходящемуся сердцу. Брок дернулся, на раз вылетая из обездвиживающего, жаркого транса, лягнул Зимнего, попытался отодвинуться, отползти, но по итогу только проехался крепко стоящим, текущим смазкой членом по жесткой обивке подлокотника. Вывернутые плечи ошпарило болью, Брок дернул связанными руками, забыв, напрочь забыв про них, и грязно выругался. Зимний буркнул «тш-ш», перехватил, конечно, перехватил и ударил еще раз – по второй ягодице, для симметрии, с хорошей такой оттяжкой. Броку показалось, что с него кожу живьем содрали, и срочно захотелось в Башню.

Желательно – сразу на цепь, чтобы бегать неповадно было.

И у кого теперь стокгольмский синдром, спрашивается.

Брок уже ни в чем не был уверен.

Зимний бесцеремонно отвел в сторону его левую ягодицу, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку, обвел сжимающуюся дырку по кругу, потер подушечками. А потом так же резко убрал руку, и Брок зажмурил влажные – блядь, нет, да ни за что – глаза и шумно задышал в ожидании очередного удара. Зимний за его спиной тихонько рассмеялся и вместо этого снова огладил задницу, растер и без того зудящую кожу.

– Надо почаще тебя пороть, детка. В качестве превентивной меры.

– Пошел ты.

– И ебать тоже почаще.

Да куда уж чаще-то, а.

Зимний сжал его левую ягодицу так, что Брок неконтролируемо, беспомощно заскулил от боли. Зимний наклонился, почти укладываясь грудью Броку на спину. Коснулся уха губами и прошептал:

– Я займусь этим, когда вернемся, хорошо? Порка и ебля, детка, порка и ебля… Это тебя займет, – Зимний усилил хватку, хотя Брок и был уверен, что это невозможно. Перед глазами от боли вспыхнули звезды. – Ты у меня ни сидеть, ни ходить не сможешь. Будешь либо в койке задницей кверху, либо на коленях. Двадцать четыре на семь, Брок, слышишь? Я тебе обещаю, – Зимний понизил голос до почти неслышимого и влажно поцеловал Брока в шею. Брок представил. Ну, разумеется, Брок представил себе такую жизнь. Горячий язык Зимнего тронул один за другим несколько верхних позвонков и подло исчез. – И, пожалуй, все-таки стоит посадить тебя на короткий поводок. Хотя бы на первое время, пока ты не уймешься. Уверен, тебе пойдет ошейник.

Будто в подтверждение своих слов Зимний положил пальцы правой руки Броку на горло, имитируя ошейник, и не сильно, но ощутимо сжал. Брок со свистом втянул в себя воздух, даже не пытаясь сбросить чужой вес. Бесполезно.

– Блядь, – проскрипел он. – Блядь, блядь, бл…

Зимний наконец ударил, снова по левой ягодице, на которую пришелся предыдущий шлепок. В яйцах зазвенело, в голове – тоже. Щеки, плечи и грудь залило стыдным, унизительным жаром, и пять ударов спустя металлическая прохлада беретты, прижатой ко входу, ощутилась на контрасте с разгоряченной кожей почти благословением. Брок выдохнул сипло:

– Пожалуйста.

А потом еще:

– Пожалуйста, мне нужно.

Ебанный в рот. Зимний хохотнул беззлобно, наклонился и снова поцеловал Брока в шею.

– Что тебе нужно, детка?

– С-сука, – обессилено выплюнул Брок, но позволил, позволил на этот раз вылизать до сорванного голоса свою горящую огнем задницу и трахнуть: сначала пистолетом, который Зимний снова заставил его взять в рот, чтобы смочить слюной, потом пальцами, потом членом.

И если и рыпнулся на пренебрежительно хлесткое «умница» после того, как кончил от пары прикосновений к члену, то едва ощутимо. Зажался было в ожидании удара, но Зимний только наклонился и коснулся губами влажного крестца.

Брок едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Или разрыдался – сложно было сказать. По крайней мере, Зимний прошептал «все хорошо» и поцеловал еще раз. Устроил ладони на пояснице под футболкой и погладил кожу большими пальцами. Ощущением собственной бескостности размазало Брока по окружающей действительности тонким слоем. В голове было малолюдно и глухо. Собственные мысли, переживания, страхи казались в контексте всего происходящего едва ли стоящими той ярости и ненависти, какие Брок испытывал в последние недели.

Зимний отошел в ванную комнату, так его и оставив: обессиленного, взмокшего и с растраханной задницей кверху. Брок, когда в мозгах слегка прояснилось, успел лениво, как-то вяло подумать, что эй, этот придурок оставил пушку, он же слышал глухой металлический звук, с которым она опустилась на стол, и…

В следующую секунду под кожу между плечом и шеей вошла игла, и сначала внутренности ошпарило безумным, животным страхом, потом в голове загудело и Брок беспомощно задрожал, а потом Баки обошел его, присел на корточки, и осторожно погладил по щеке, и сказал:

– Тише, детка, тише. Ты у меня умница. Все будет хорошо. Я о тебе позабочусь, обещаю, – и Брок послушно расслабился и вырубился, а пришел в себя – уже в сраном багажнике со связанными руками и ногами.

* * *

И ведь пока не вспомнил, ничто о вчерашнем не напоминало, а тут – получите, распишитесь и можно не оставлять на чай: кожу на заднице, когда Брок как-то неудачно повернулся, обожгло от соприкосновения с грубой джинсой. Бельем для него Зимний, похоже, не озаботился. Ну, разумеется, с чего бы вдруг.

Хотя бы футболка на Броке была надета свежая. Скорее всего, одна из тех, что он цепанул на какой-то гаражной распродаже в Техасе: они лежали у него в шкафу в мотеле. На той полке, которая не казалась прогнившей насквозь в отличие от трех других.

Брок почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Вчера ни к чему хорошему это не привело, напомнил он себе, и попытался успокоиться. Не получилось. Собственное тело неведомо каким хером ощущалось отдохнувшим и как следствие полным энергией. Хотелось бежать, или отжиматься, или бить Зимнему морду. Раздосадованно фыркнув, Брок вцепился зубами в веревку на запястьях с удвоенной силой. Секунд через тридцать она неохотно, но начала поддаваться.

Одновременно с развязыванием веревки Брок попытался хотя бы приблизительно прикинуть, сколько Зимнему понадобится времени на кассе. Выбрать что-нибудь пожрать – раз, оплатить покупки и бензин – два. Три: перекинуться парой слов со словоохотливым продавцом. Дай боже, чтобы продавец оказался с сиськами и милым личиком: пофлиртовать Зимний был не дурак, и это могло дать Броку пару лишних минут форы.

Избавившись от веревки на руках, Брок подтянул колени поближе к груди и принялся за лодыжки. План валить сейчас был пиздец как ненадежен и даже не имел особого права называться планом, но тянуть смысла не было. Если они вернутся в Штаты, придется начинать заново, все, блядь, начинать с самого начала. И можно будет только всплакнуть и забыть про схрон со свежими документами, билетами до Лиссабона и двенадцатью тысячами налички. Плюс: на заправке был шанс словить тачку с ключом в замке зажигания, а это всяко лучше, чем выбивать крышку багажника на ходу, прыгать и молиться всем богам, чтобы уцелели ноги. Брок пошарил вокруг себя в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло хоть как-то сгодиться для самообороны, и предсказуемо ничего не обнаружил. Облапывание крышки багажника тоже никаких результатов не принесло.

Жевать сопли дальше было никак нельзя.

Брок выдохнул, перегруппировался, насколько мог, подтянул колени максимально близко к груди, примерился и резко, приложив максимальную силу, на какую только был способен в данный момент, выбросил ноги вперед и вверх, целясь в место, где по его предположениям должен был располагаться замок. Раздался оглушительный грохот, крышка багажника содрогнулась, и – все. Путей к отступлению теперь не было: уж точно не с суперсолдатским слухом Зимнего. Брок повторил маневр дважды, прежде чем крышка поддалась, с грохотом приоткрылась дюймов на пять и рухнула обратно. Замок был побежден.

Дав себе полсекунды на перевести дух, Брок перекатился, протаранил крышку всем своим весом и на грунтовую дорогу из багажника буквально выпал. Перегруппировался, выматерился, когда понял, что ссадил кожу на ладонях, и максимально быстро прижался, не вставая, к горячему боку машины со стороны водительской двери. Машина была большая, высокая и служила неплохим укрытием. Вспомнив давние профессиональные привычки, Брок огляделся вокруг. Небо было затянуто плотными белыми облаками, но по ощущениям – окружающей температуре и свету – Брок предположил, что сейчас не больше пяти утра. Пахло придорожной пылью, вокруг простиралась открытая местность без единого деревца. Точно не Штаты.

Здания заправки с места его дислокации видно не было, и это означало, что машина оказалась достаточно удачно припаркована, чтобы послужить преградой между ним и Зимним. Эта мысль даже не успела оформиться у Брока в голове до конца, а сердце уже бешено заколотилось в груди, адреналин дал в голову и отозвался во всем теле приятной дрожью. Брок приблизился к водительской двери и рывком ее распахнул.

Ключей в замке зажигания предсказуемо не оказалось, и Брок не слишком разочарованно хмыкнул. Откуда-то справа, предположительно со стороны магазинчика при заправке раздался мелодичный звон дверного колокольчика.

Нет, серьезно?

И это после того, сколько времени он долбил ногами по крыше багажника? Брок аж замер от нахлынувшего враз возмущения: Зимний, что, присунуть там кому-то решил?

Нет. Нет, он совершенно точно халтурил. Сраный мудак.

– Рамлоу, – вполне себе дружелюбно раздалось с той стороны машины пару секунд спустя. Нотка раздражения в этом дружелюбии все же отчетливо угадывалась. Брок испытал по-детски непосредственное, чистое злорадство. Судя по звуку, между ними было метров двадцать. Если бы Зимний так не тащился с этих блядских догонялок на выживание, давно бы их преодолел в этом своем супер-ниндзя-стиле. Брок бы и ухом не повел, а через две минуты снова бы оказался в багажнике. Любовь Зимнего к садистским играм была Броку только на руку. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас. – Рамлоу, не дури, а?

Десять раз, ага.

– Отсоси, а? – так же дружелюбно выдвинул встречное предложение Брок.

Зимний вроде даже хмыкнул. Выигранное за болтовней время Брок постарался использовать с толком и продолжил осматриваться: в десятке ярдов от машины стоял на подножке небольшой байк, в замке зажигания которого виднелся ключ зажигания с массивным, пушистым брелоком. Брок прикинул траекторию. Рядом с байком, аккурат на линии предполагаемого пути, красовалась небольшая пластиковая канистра красного цвета – ее проще будет отпнуть, чем огибать, теряя драгоценные секунды.

– Я отсосу, – согласился Зимний, но от дружелюбия в его голосе не осталось ровным счетом ничего. – Если ты не будешь дурить и сядешь сейчас в машину. Ты не представляешь, насколько я заебался гоняться за тобой, как за подстреленным зайцем. Так что вылезай оттуда, садись в тачку, и дома я тебе отсосу, идет?

От одного этого тона у Брока вспыхнуло между ягодиц саднящей болью после вчерашнего, а волосы на загривке встали дыбом. А еще представился рот Зимнего, растянутый вокруг его члена, мокрый от слюны, припухший и такой жадный. Зимний умел доставлять удовольствие, когда бывал в настроении. Броку перепадало. Время от времени.

Брок силой воли вытряхнул картинку из головы.

Блядство! Да черта с два. Пусть нахуй идет со своей тактикой хорошего полицейского. С плохим хотя бы веселее было. Брок ничего не ответил, и для Зимнего это наверняка стало сигналом к действию, так что счет пошел на секунды.

Напряженный слух уловил едва слышимое поскрипывание тяжелой обуви. Брок встряхнул головой и наугад сунул руку под коврик перед водительским сиденьем. Зимний никогда не изменял привычке делать нычки с оружием, где только можно. Пистолет был бы, конечно, предпочтительней, но и вытащенный на божий свет нож с широким длинным лезвием показался Броку неплохим уловом. Пойти с этим против Зимнего Солдата было все равно, что пойти с зубочисткой против слона. Зимний едва ли не дрочил – а, может, и дрочил, хер его знает, и особенно после вчерашнего – на холодное оружие. На этом поле у Брока не было шансов, надо было играть на своем: увести Зимнего в город, лучше – в большой. Попетлять, сбить со следа. Может, даже повторить тот трюк с псевдо-мафией.

Но главное: свалить с этой чертовой заправки. Байк был отличным вариантом.

Дальше Брок действовал по наитию и так быстро, как только мог: саданул ножом по переднему колесу машины, загнал по самую рукоять и так и оставил – лишних не было даже полсекунды на то, чтобы вытащить. Потом перетек одним движением из полуприседа в положение стоя и рванул к мотоциклу. Канистра отлетела с пути не так резво, как он рассчитывал, но хотя бы не задержала его.

– Рамлоу! – рявкнул Зимний, за спиной раздались тяжелые поспешные шаги, но Брок не рискнул оборачиваться. Ему хватило трех секунд, чтобы оказаться у байка, перекинуть через него одну ногу – блядский боже, как же болела жопа! – пяткой убрать подножку и повернуть ключ в замке зажигания. Байк взревел как сумасшедший, задрожал между ног уверенно и крепко. Руки легли на руль, сцепление с шершавой поверхностью оказалось выше всяких похвал. Пальцы нащупали сцепление, газ и тормоз.

Брок чуть не заорал от восторга.

Байк покачнулся, словно примеряясь к новому ездоку, а потом рванул вперед. Брок едва удержался с отвычки. Но все-таки давешнее, юношеское увлечение мотоциклами дало о себе знать: Брок сгруппировался для езды, заложил поворот, поднимая из-под колес фонтан пыли, выехал из заправочного кармана на дорогу, взял направо и выжал из этой детки все, что только мог.

Ветер, прохладный, утренний, ударил в лицо, растрепал волосы и вымел напрочь из головы все, что там было. Адреналином окатило, как из садового шланга, и Брок все-таки проорался – громко и всласть.

Когда горло начало саднить, пришлось вокальные упражнения прекращать. Брок сосредоточил свое внимание на дороге, молясь, чтобы поскорее попалась какая-нибудь развилка: тогда можно было бы попробовать пустить ложный след и выиграть немного времени. Хотя бы пару лишних часов, ну.

Брок ведь не так уж и много просил.

Развилки все не случалось, шоссе стелилось под колеса ровно и весьма уныло. Местность была привычная для здешних широт, и по сторонам Брок особо не смотрел. Байк шел на уверенных семидесяти, мягко и ровно, и слушался Брока, как мать родную. Вот только через три мили недовольно фыркнул.

А потом фыркнул еще раз, и только тогда Брок глянул на датчик топлива.

И вспомнил, для чего обычно люди останавливаются на заправках.

* * *

Господи, это было почти смешно.

Нет, правда. В каком-то очень извращенном смысле, но смешно. Зимний – да, вот Зимний бы наверняка посмеялся. Броку и самому жгло глотку нервным колючим хохотком.

В принципе, можно было останавливаться сразу. Или разворачивать байк на все сто восемьдесят, и ехать обратно, и самостоятельно лезть в багажник.

И-и титул «неудачник сраного века, в котором вылезли хуй пойми откуда суперсолдаты времен Второй Мировой» присуждается – угадайте кому.

Брок из природного упрямства выжал еще четыре мили по пустынной пыльной дороге, пока байк не зачихал совсем уж обиженно и не потерял окончательно плавность движения. Ехать дальше на остатках топлива в таком рваном темпе было уже опасно для жизни, и Брок, прочихав еще с сотню ярдов, остановился, слез с байка и поставил его на подножку. Проверил без особой надежды места справа и слева под сидением, где обычно крепились канистры с запасом бензина, и даже не расстроился, когда их не обнаружил.

Все-таки хохотнул.

Подмывало пнуть байк по предательскому колесу, но ноги были Броку еще нужны. И, нет, у него пока оставалось в запасе достаточно самоуважения и здравого смысла, чтобы он мог предположить, будто сможет удрать от ебанного, мать его, Зимнего Солдата на открытой пересеченной местности, но можно было хотя бы продолжать идти. Не стоять же, в самом деле, на обочине с поднятым пальцем вверх. Нет, надежда на то, что его подберет какая-нибудь попутка, была, но да бога ради, это сраная Латинская Америка в сраные пять утра! Шоссе в самой жопе мира!

Брок придирчиво осмотрел байк. Ничего, что можно было бы взять или отломать и использовать в качестве оружия, не нашлось, зато, подняв сидушку байка, Брок обнаружил поллитровую бутылку воды, которую тут же прикончил в один присест, совершенно не озаботившись тем, что неплохо бы оставить хоть что-нибудь на потом. Вода в пересохшей глотке ощущалась манной небесной, и Брок едва не застонал от наслаждения, утер губы, вернул бутылку на место и двинул вперед – в том же направлении, в котором и ехал на байке.

Времени было в обрез, но волновало это Брока куда меньше, нежели десять минут назад, когда перспектива слинять была пусть зыбкой, но хотя бы теоретически осуществимой.

Сколько у Зимнего займет замена колеса с учетом того, что ему даже домкрат не нужен? Он эту тачку одной левой целиком поднимет как нехуй делать, так что – минут пятнадцать? Нормальная фора, когда у тебя между бедер более-менее приличная зверушка на двух колесах, и пшик, когда вот дорога, вот он Брок, а вот две его отнюдь не суперсолдатских ноги.

Небо понемногу начинало проясняться. Брок шагал по обочине шоссе, изредка оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, чист ли до сих пор горизонт.

Горизонт был чист по ощущениям минут двадцать пять. Потом шоссе взяло чуть правее, плавно изогнулось и, в очередной раз оглянувшись, Брок увидел ярдах в семистах бледно-желтую тачку. Отсюда было не разобрать марку и модель, но – плавные линии, массивный кузов – Зимний, что, на рэтрокаре за ним гонялся?

Позер херов.

Развернувшись на ходу на сто восемьдесят градусов, Брок прошел несколько ярдов спиной вперед со вскинутыми вверх руками. Он надеялся, что Зимнему с его суперзрением даже на таком расстоянии будет нормально видно оттопыренные средние пальцы.

Чтоб тебе, обессиленно подумал Брок, капитанским щитом на следующем же вашем бойскаутском слете по упрямой башке прилетело. И снова хохотнул, представив себе эту картинку. Ух и расстроится бедняга Роджерс! Как же так, чтоб малыша Баки – и щитом.

Машина приближалась. Брок развернулся обратно и снова пошел нормально, даже не подумав перейти на бег.

Тревога сжала было внутренности в крепком кулаке, но тут же расслабила хватку, отпустила. Схлынул адреналин. Брок даже не вздрогнул, когда рев двигателя из далекого, почти неслышимого, перетек в «блядь, этот ублюдок у меня за спиной». Машина обошла Брока слева по не слишком широкой дуге, проехала еще полсотни ярдов и затормозила на обочине, поднимая клубы пыли. Брок остановился, потом сделал еще десяток шагов и остановился снова. Скрипнула, открываясь, водительская дверь, и Зимний выбрался из салона.

На нем была свежая майка, волосы снова были убраны в хвост, а очки на этот раз сидели на крепкой переносице. Рассеченная вчера ночью бровь не зажила до конца, и Брок почувствовал, как внутри все потеплело от гадливого удовлетворения, потому что Брок, да, был той еще мстительной дрянью.

И нисколько этого не стыдился, кстати.

У Зимнего мелькнуло что-то в руках, блеснуло металлом, поймав солнечный луч, но Брок не смог разобрать, что именно. Хотя и догадывался.

Можно, наверное, было просто плюхнуться вот прямо на этом самом месте на жопу ровно и так и сидеть. И пускай Зимний хоть пушку ему в рот сует, хоть свой член, хоть перекидывает через плечо и тащит куда ему вздумается. Проблема заключалась в том, что после вчерашней порки жопу было жалко. То есть Брок, конечно, понимал, что ему еще повезло. При желании Зимний этой своей ручищей мог ему и полморды снести. Ну, или ползадницы – тут уже все исключительно от контекста зависело.

– Дорогуша, – Брок издевательски развел руки в стороны, потому что ничего, кроме как выебываться, ему больше не оставалось. – Не подкинешь до города?

Зимний двинулся ему навстречу, тоже остановился, и так они и стояли в четырех ярдах друг от друга: Зимний – светясь сытой гадкой улыбочкой, Брок – уже почти не ощущая бессильную, какую-то ленивую злость.

– Запрыгивай, – протянул Зимний в тон, резко вскинул руку, и Брок на автомате поймал брошенный предмет. Наручники. Не пластиковая современная удавка, а металлические и блестящие, как в старых фильмах про копов или порнухе. Только с электронным замком на отпечаток пальца. – Твой билет.

Брок хоть и чувствовал себя выдохшейся батарейкой, а все равно поперхнулся от такой наглости.

– Ты вкрай охуел? – буркнул он и швырнул наручники обратно. Зимний поймал их одной рукой, повертел и почти сразу же перекинул Броку. Как ебанное фрисби, ей-богу. – Ты точно охуел. И точно – в самый край.

Зимний пожал плечами.

– Надевай, – предложил он, – или сейчас я возьму тебя за шкирку, уложу мордой в багажник и сделаю это сам.

Тон у Зимнего был повседневный, как пиздец, почти скучающий. Броку представилось, как он упакует его в браслеты, не поменявшись в лице. Даже не разозлившись, потому что ну какой толк злиться на придурка, который спер байк и не спер канистру с бензином, стоявшую от него в двух ярдах. Брок вспомнил ее – красную, почти квадратную, с массивной темной крышкой, – пока вышагивал по этой ссаной обочине. Хорошо же она отлетела, когда он ее пнул. Явно не пустая была. Позорище. Позорище, ну.

– Ты в любом случае уложишь меня мордой в багажник, урод психованный, – проворчал Брок. Зимний чуть наклонил голову, отчего очки съехали ему на кончик носа, вскинул брови и задумчиво пожевал губами:

– А ведь точно, – и засверкал глазами довольно.

Брок, не удержавшись, взвинченно фыркнул. И поспешно защелкнул наручник на левом запястье, стоило Зимнему только сделать шаг вперед. Браслет оказался тугим и сел по руке плотно-плотно. Брок попытался провернуть запястье и поморщился, когда металл прошелся по коже.

– Вторую, – подсказал Зимний с улыбкой, и Брок, чертыхнувшись, свел руки и нацепил наручник на второе запястье.

– Доволен?

Цепочка между браслетами была совсем короткая, не длиннее двух дюймов. Зимний закатил глаза, перетек на два шага ближе, вплотную. Протянул руку – Брок усилием воли заставил себя не отдернуться, – обхватил пальцами левое запястье Брока поверх металлического браслета – и надавил, защелкивая.

От громкого в окружающей тишине звука у Брока в секунду пересохло во рту и тошнота подкатила к горлу. Страх поскребся откуда-то изнутри, напоминая о себе, такой же блеклый, как и ненависть, гнездившаяся теперь у Брока где-то на задворках сознания. Не настоящая эмоция даже, а так… отзвук.

Зимний цокнул языком, он выглядел скорее довольным, хоть и пытался скроить себе вселенское разочарование на морде.

– То, что ты рассчитывал, что это прокатит, почти оскорбительно.

Играть в подобные игры с Зимним было чревато, но, начав однажды, Брок – как водится – уже не мог остановиться. Он со скрипом признавался в этом себе. Вариант «наскучить Зимнему» на самом деле страшил его куда сильнее, чем вариант с приставкой «не».

Все-таки быть живым Броку нравилось. Даже если выебанным. Даже если гребанным пистолетом и в рот.

Брок вскинул одну бровь. Уточнил:

– Почти? – и осклабился.

Зимний подцепил пальцами металлической руки цепочку между браслетами, и с силой дернул на себя, и потащил к машине, и таки уложил Брока на багажник: благо хоть не мордой. Это была Импала семьдесят четвертого – Брок успел рассмотреть ее по дороге. Когда-то лимонного цвета, теперь, поблекшая и запыленная, она выглядела как из другой жизни.

Она была большая, эта красотка, большая и высокая, и Броку, когда Зимний, коротко рыкнув, с силой толкнул его ладонью в грудь, уперлась аккурат под бедра. Жалобно скрипнула и просела на полдюйма под немаленьким весом крышка, которой и так уже сегодня порядком досталось. Резко откинувшись назад, Брок даже не забыл поблагодарить вездесущее провидение за то, что еще стояло набирающее силу, но все-таки утро. В околополуденные часы в этих широтах обреталось такое душное невыносимое пекло, что на тачках можно было стейки готовить.

Брок, конечно, любил среднюю прожарку. Но не тогда, когда дело касалось его и так настрадавшейся жопы.

– Блядь! Как же я тебя...

– А ну цыц.

Полулежать на багажнике со скованными спереди руками оказалось неудобно, вертеться Зимнему назло – так тем более: в пределах досягаемости не было ничего, на что можно было бы опереться, чтобы обрести хоть сколько-нибудь серьезную уверенность в сегодняшнем дне и положении тел в пространстве. Брок чуть съехал на бок, рассерженно засопел, попытался лягнуть Зимнего, раз уж пошла такая пьянка, и тот отвесил ему не слишком болезненной, но злой, унизительный тычок под ребра, после чего рывком вернул в исходное положение. Очки чуть было не сорвались у него с носа от столь внезапной активности, но Зимний вовремя их перехватил и зацепил тонкой дужкой за ворот майки.

Брок сдвинулся, пытаясь найти положение поудобней. Не нашел, зато футболка на уровне поясницы задралась, скрутилась и теперь мешала, не давала не ерзать, а рядом с крестцом обнаружилась острая, неприятно натирающая голую кожу выпуклость. На губах помимо воли засверкала улыбка – широченная и задиристая, и Брока изнутри как окатило: не злостью, потому что злиться, лежа на багажнике со связанными руками, было глупо, но привычным, чуть приглушенным азартом пополам с самодовольством.

– Кажется, я помял твою тачку, приятель.

Зимний сунул носок ботинка Броку между лодыжек, резвым пинком вынуждая расставить ноги на ширину плеч, и от небрежности этого простого действия как импульс электрический вдоль позвоночника прокатился. Такой силы, что Брок аж поежился.

– Ничего, детка. Я не сержусь. Ну, за то, что ты помял багажник. А вот за то, что ты из него удрал…

– Ты ведь в курсе, что это ебанное, мать его, шоссе? – уточнил Брок, когда Зимний, будто так и надо, взялся за его ремень. Зимний – ну, конечно, – и ухом не повел. Только отбил в сторону скованные руки Брока, потянувшегося было ему помешать. Шикнул предупреждающе: не лезь, хуже будет.

Как будто Брок не был в курсе, как оно могло бы быть, вздумай он всерьез сопротивляться после вчерашнего.

– В самом деле? – звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния на ширинке, и Зимний, подцепив большими пальцами шлевки на джинсах Брока, рывком дернул их вниз. Брок зашипел и едва успел прогнуться, приподнимая задницу, а до сих пор горящие после вчерашнего ягодицы все равно обожгло от соприкосновения с грубой тканью. – Черт. И правда ведь.

Зимнему было плевать, и это чувствовалось в каждом на первый взгляд поспешном и вместе с тем выверенном, уверенном движении, просматривалось в розовых пятнах на скулах, приоткрытых губах.

Пять сраных утра, напомнил себе Брок, рвано и долго выдыхая, когда Зимний стащил с него джинсы до самых лодыжек, заставил приподнять правую ногу и вытащил ее из тяжелого кроссовка и из штанины. Джинсам только и осталось, что сиротливо болтаться на левой лодыжке и собирать пыль.

Край цивилизации, напомнил себе Брок.

Жопа блядского мира.

Да и что насчет юношеских фантазий сняться как-нибудь в жестком пореве? Оно ж почти то же самое, только вместо мягких упругих сисек – Зимний, а вместо разномастных дрочил по ту сторону экрана несчастные ублюдки, которым не повезет сегодня утром свернуть не на ту дорогу.

Пусть смотрят. С Брока точно не убудет. И все же…

– Псих. Ублюдок. Больная, гадкая...

Грубо вздернув его скованные руки наверх, Зимний наклонился, почти укладываясь грудью на грудь. Уперся в багажник правой рукой в считанных дюймах от лица Брока, а левой подхватил его под колено. Потянул резво наверх, на раз выбивая почву из-под ног, и Брок, сообразив, что от него требуется, послушно закинул ногу ему на бедро.

Обнаженную задницу холодило металлом багажника, открывшейся, припухшей дырки коснулся свежий воздух, и Брок едва не застонал от удовольствия.

Вместо этого он застонал, когда Зимний приказал тихо:

– Руки мне на шею закинь, – и, когда Брок, помедлив, подчинился, убрал свою правую руку с капота, подхватил Брока под поясницу, приподнимая. Горячая ладонь скользнула под футболку, устроилась на влажной от пота коже. Пальцы разъехались в стороны, как будто чтобы увеличить площадь соприкосновения.

Как будто Зимнему все было мало.

Теперь Брок опирался только лопатками и затылком в багажник и одной ногой в землю, и это было престранное ощущение. Почти как в обвязке, которую Зимний ему однажды устроил в качестве наказания за не вовремя показанные острые зубы: полное обездвижение и подвешивание, все как полагается. Вдумчиво, на совесть и надолго. Тогда Брок тоже не мог контролировать свое положение в пространстве и едва касался носками пола. Проще расслабиться и принять происходящее, как есть, потому что чем яростнее сопротивляешься и борешься за контроль, тем быстрее устаешь и выбиваешься из сил.

Выбиваться из сил Брок пока не планировал. Силы Броку были нужны.

По телу, все еще струнно напряженному, но уже понемногу начавшему расслабляться, прокатилась волна дрожи, когда металлические пальцы Зимнего огладили обнаженное бедро, скользнули ниже, коснулись отверстия между ягодиц. Обвели по кругу. И скользнули внутрь, сразу два, почти не встретив сопротивления.

У Брока, блядь, – у Брока внутри было растянуто и смазано. Зимний на славу постарался прошлой ночью. Сраный, мать его, ублюдок. Может – может, он повторил на бис. Уже после того, как всадил Броку в шею иглу, после того, как Брок вырубился, выебанный и раскрытый. Бери – не хочу. У Брока перед глазами аж заискрило от неприятия напополам с возбуждением от одной картинки. Интересно, Зимний связал его до или после того, как трахнул в последний раз? Затолкал в него пальцами металлической руки свою, вытекшую на бедра сперму и лишние полтюбика смазки прежде, чем натянуть джинсы на многострадальную задницу? Поцеловал хоть раз в безвольный рот, пока волок к своей монстро-тачке?

Зимний развел пальцы в стороны, свел обратно и еще согнул. Огладил костяшками стенки. В какой-то момент Брок почувствовал, как по пальцам внутри него прошла едва ощутимая, щекотная волна рекалибровки, и это – о, это было уже за гранью добра и зла.

– Убью, – выговорил Брок хрипло, скомканно, и дернулся весь, и заорал, когда Зимний добавил третий палец, и вот он вошел уже с трудом. – Я тебя, нахуй, убью, сука.

Зимний рассмеялся в ответ. Зимний выглядел напрочь поплывшим. Сосредоточенным и вместе с тем разъебанным в щи.

– Надо было вставить пробку, – сказал он. – На дистанционном управлении. Может, это заняло бы тебя в достаточной степени и ты не отвлекался бы на всякую чепуху вроде побегов.

– Убью, – повторил Брок, задыхаясь от полноты, тесноты внутри.

– Убьешь, – просто согласился Зимний и прошелся наконец – наконец-то! – длинными, нагревшимися у Брока внутри пальцами по простате. Коснулся раз, другой: издевательски легко, не всерьез. Дразнясь.

Брок быстро-быстро задышал и прогнулся в пояснице сильнее, вскинул бедра, насаживаясь на пальцы и вместе с тем пытаясь потереться стоящим членом о живот Зимнего. Надавил Зимнему на шею цепочкой от наручников, притянул вплотную, и они столкнулись, столкнулись наконец: губами, зубами, языками.

Поцелуй вышел борьбой не на жизнь, а на смерть: злым, яростным. Прекрасным. Брок застонал, укусил и заорал, когда Зимний укусил его в ответ. Было влажно, и было грязно, и было грубо. Они с Зимним зарычали почти одновременно, не желая уступать первенство, Брок кое-как умудрился схватить Зимнего за длинные волосы около основания хвоста и резко потянул назад, вынуждая прервать поцелуй.

– Выеби меня уже, – сказал Брок, и Зимний осоловело кивнул – так запросто и легко, будто так оно и должно было быть. С самого, мать его, начала.

– Хорошо, – и потянул пальцы наружу, оставил Брока пустым и сжимающимся. Выпутался из кольца рук, помог опустить ногу на землю. Погладил колено и взялся за свой ремень.

Пока Зимний стягивал джинсы вместе с бельем до середины бедра, Брок стряхнул свои со второй ноги, кое-как справившись с кроссовком. Стоять в одних носках на земле приятного было мало, и поэтому, когда Зимний подхватил его уже под оба колена, подтянул ближе к краю и въехал по растянутому до звонкого пошлого шлепка плоти о плоть, Брок с готовностью сцепил ноги в лодыжках у Зимнего за спиной. И колени резко сдвинул, пришпоривая. Зимний облизнулся, растрепанный, взмокший, растянул рот в улыбке.

И начал двигаться – мелкими быстрыми толчками. Беспорядочно, бессистемно: тараня, растягивая под себя, выворачивая на каждом выдохе.

Идеальный, блядь, солдат.

Брок крепче обнял его ногами, откинул голову назад, стукнулся затылком о багажник и взвыл на одной ноте: от острой боли и от этой сумасшедшей, прекрасной долбежки внутри.

– Футболку, – прохрипел Зимний, и Брок моргнул сначала по-совиному, не понимая, что от него хотят, а потом выдохнул длинно и кое-как взялся за подол. И задрал футболку до самых сосков.

И заскулил бесстыже, когда Зимний прижался губами к коже на груди, ткнулся губами и влажным, горячим языком. Царапнул зубами соски по очереди, не переставая при этом трахать, трахать, тра…

– Еще, мать твою! – взвыл Брок, когда Зимний начал на каждом движении задевать простату и увеличил темп. – Сильнее, ну!

Зимний скользнул пальцами сзади по бедрам, добрался до ягодиц, развел их в стороны и пробежался самыми кончиками по растянутомуо вокруг собственного члена кольцу мышц. Потер на стыке, где они соединялись, перерастали друг в друга, и…

И – кончил внутрь.

Брок почувствовал, как его затрясло, закоротило и выплеснуло, выдоило без остатка в несколько подходов. Сильные пальцы у Брока на заднице сжались крепко-крепко.

Оставили, как пить дать, оставили синяки. Собственный член, лежащий до сих пор на животе, текущей смазкой на съехавшую вниз футболку, требовал внимания, и Брок облизал пересохшие губы.

– Посмеешь оставить меня со стояком…

Зимнему понадобилась почти минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Чтобы понять, что от него имеют наглость что-то требовать.

– И что ты сделаешь? – это даже насмешливо не прозвучало, потому что – ничего. Ничего Брок ему не сделает. Не убьет же в самом деле.

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Барнс.

Зимний прошелся по его лицу плывущим взглядом, выскользнул, оставив снова отвратительно пустым и помог кое-как выпрямиться. А потом, не натянув даже джинсы, стек плавно на колени, ткнулся носом Броку в пах. Втянул носом его запах, и Брока повело напрочь.

– Ч-черт.

Захотелось обхватить его голову ладонями, направить и поторопить, но не дали наручники: бряцнули предупреждающе, ссадили кожу и удержали руки вместе.

– Можно снять? Хочу их снять.

Зимний мотнул головой.

– Нельзя. Терпи.

Запустить пальцы Зимнему в волосы, стянуть резинку и разлохматить Броку удалось даже со скованными руками. А потом он вскипел весь – кровью в венах и слюной во рту, – когда Зимний, придерживая его горячий, изнывающий член у основания, взял: сразу в глотку; глубоко, горячо и тесно. Брок кончил после пары толчков: удерживая Зимнего за волосы, глядя сверху вниз в глаза Зимнего, такие огромные сейчас, такие знакомые, такие лю…

– Баки, – выдохнул Брок, пока Зимний выдаивал его член до последней капли. – Баки. Баки, Баки, Баки.

Зимний выпустил его обмякший член изо рта, поцеловал такую чувствительную сейчас головку, после чего облизнулся сыто и потерся щекой о бедро. Выждал паузу и уточнил хрипло:

– Поймал?

Брок рассмеялся.

Брок неловко потянул его наверх, к себе, ближе. Этот поцелуй вышел мягче, спокойнее. Зимний раскрыл губы, сдаваясь, позволяя Броку вести, нежно вылизывать свой рот. Они застонали, потом засмеялись, отстраняясь друг от друга. Потом Брок потянулся за следующим поцелуем.

Надо было приводить себя в порядок и валить наконец поближе к цивилизации, но так не хотелось прерываться.

Наконец – черт знает, сколько времени прошло – Брок сказал:

– Да, Бак.

А еще:

– Да, тыква, ты меня поймал.

Баки улыбнулся ему в губы.

* * *

Первым делом, едва рухнув на пассажирское сидение тачки, которую Баки вытащил хер знает с какой автомобильной гаражной распродажи и в багажнике которой ему ой как не понравилось, Брок разомкнул блядские наручники, приложив к сенсору подушечку большого пальца. На коже остались глубокие красные отметины, да и те – поверх вчерашних. Которые от ремня.

– Нельзя было отрегулировать, чтобы они посвободней были? – проворчал он, когда Баки забрался на соседнее, водительское место, и захлопнул за собой дверцу.

– Ты меня выбесил! – с неподдельным возмущением в голосе пожаловался Баки.

Очки уже снова красовались у него на носу, но волосы обратно в хвост он убирать не стал. Оставил распущенными. Брок аж залюбовался. Потом, спохватившись, сунулся под сидение в поисках рычага регулировки и удовлетворенно ухнул, когда смог рывком отъехать назад и вытянуть вперед ноги. Джинсы и кроссовки были все в пыли, после сегодняшнего им только на свалку.

В бардачке обнаружилась небольшая бутылка с водой и пара бургеров в хрустящей, промасленной бумаге. Брок аж застонал от вожделения.

– Ты вообще ел что-нибудь в последнее время? – с подозрением уточнил Баки, когда Брок развернул один, откусил сразу половину и принялся остервенело жевать.

– Ты слишком быстро на меня выходил, – проговорил Брок с набитым ртом, – у меня не было времени ходить по ресторанам и наслаждаться местной кухней.

Баки закатил глаза.

– Ох, простите, пожалуйста. Ты бы сразу сказал, что тебе нужен уровень «престарелая черепаха в маразме», я бы хоть из кожи вон не лез.

Брок фыркнул, засунул себе в рот вторую половину бургера и тут же принялся разворачивать следующий.

– Как будто ты так лез, – огрызнулся он. – Кто вообще связывает руки спереди и оставляет без присмотра?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Откуда я знал, что ты очухаешься за три часа? – и тут Броку вот вообще нечего было сказать в свое оправдание. Баки повернул ключ в замке зажигания, подождал полминуты с заведенным двигателем и вырулил на дорогу. – Что ты за человек вообще, Рамлоу, а? Нет, ну почему у всех нормальных людей фантазии с похищением это «вырубил, сунул в багажник, достал, выебал», а у тебя!..

Брок почувствовал, как губы сами собой разъезжаются в довольной улыбке.

– А что у меня?

– Полторы недели беготни по Южной Америке! Две драки! Перестрелка! А когда я уже засунул тебя в багажник, ты и оттуда умудрился удрать! И ты даже не представляешь, что мне пришлось пообещать Стиву за то, что он подговорил Мстителей подыграть.

– Что ты меня бросишь и найдешь кого-нибудь нормального? – предположил Брок. Баки фыркнул.

– Что я больше никогда не заикнусь о наших постельных игрищах за столом.

– Так ты зови его присоединиться, уверен, он будет посговорчивей.

– Дома обсудим.

– Ура.

– А вот Старк, кстати, еще и видео за пособничество затребовал.

– Старк тоже помогал с Мстителями договориться?

Баки снова пожал плечами – совершенно бесстыдно.

– Ты же хотел полное погружение.

Ну, что тут скажешь? Хотел. Брок затолкал обертки из-под бургеров в бумажный пакет, отогнул козырек от солнца на лобовом и откинулся на сидении.

– А с байком что? – вспомнил он миль через пятьдесят. Баки нахмурился.

– Каким байком?

– Который я бросил без бензина.

– А. Я успокоил рыдающую девчонку, подвез ее до него, и мы заправили его из канистры. А потом я дал ей двести баксов, чтобы она поехала в другую сторону.

Брок расхохотался.

– Черт, детка, я тебя люблю.

Баки самодовольно фыркнул и прибавил газа. Машина шла ровно и мягко, ветер из опущенного наполовину окна трепал волосы Баки и нервы Брока.

– Конечно, любишь, сладкая тыковка. Куда без этого?


End file.
